Cura Te Ipsum/Summary
Episode 104: Cura Te Ipsum Act I Dr. Megan Tillman works in the emergency department at City Hospital. Finch is in an examination room, complaining of back pain. He explains that his doctor is in the Caymans, and asks for a refill of his pain medication. Megan checks his x-ray, noting that he’s had surgery within a last year but he avoids telling her why and just asks for the prescription. As Megan writes his prescription, Finch replaces her pager with a duplicate. Once she leaves, Finch checks to make sure that he can control the ER cameras with a remote. Reese begins watching Megan 24/7, a workaholic who works 80 hours a week and lives alone. She has no malpractice suits, and is well-liked by everyone. As Reese follows her, she buys food from a street vendor and a young businessman bumps into her. That night, Megan dresses up and goes out to a bar. In the bar, she sits alone with a drink. One guy hits on her and she turns him down. Reese spots something metallic in his jacket pocket. He grabs him in the bathroom and confirms that it’s a Blackberry, and then continues watching Megan. He notices the businessman from earlier that day is near Megan, and bumps into him, taking his wallet. Reese checks the man’s ID and confirms that his name is Andrew Benton and he’s carrying benzodiazepine, a date-rape drug. Act II Back at base the next day, Reese tells Finch that Megan returned home at 3:30, and she’s been at the club every night of the week. Finch, who is monitoring her at the hospital, recounts her routine cases, leading them to conclude she's living a double life. They check Benton and confirm that he’s an investment banker with a string of sexual harassment and stalking accusations against him. However, he’s never been formally charged. Reese breaks into Benton’s apartment, downloads the information from his computer, and finds a stash of heroin. Carter checks the footage from the evidence locker robbery. She figures that one of the men is Reese and notices that he talked briefly with Finch, who the records show is a paralegal at a law firm. Reese and Finch examine Benton’s computer files and find photos of him with numerous women. However, there’s nothing to connect him to Megan. Finch turns up an expunged college police record, which Reese says he’ll get from Fusco. His partner warns against it, saying that Fusco will eventually turn on Reese. Fusco plays street hockey with his son Lee when a cartel mobster, Diaz, approaches him. Diaz wants the stolen drugs that Detective Stills, Fusco’s former partner, took from them. Fusco says that he doesn’t have it but Diaz gives him two days to produce the million dollars in cocaine or Fusco’s son will pay the price. Reese goes back to the bar that night to watch Megan, who sits alone with a drink. Benton finally approaches her and she introduces herself as Kate. He flirts with her and she goes out to get some fresh air. Benton goes with her and they walk down the street and chat. He invites Megan back to his place but she gently turns him down, saying she has to work early. However, when Benton goes home, Reese follows Megan to the roof of a parking garage near his apartment, and discovers that she’s stalking Benton. Act III Fusco meets Reese in the park to hand over the college file, but first he wants Reese to protect him from the Diaz and the Toreros Cartel. Reese isn’t interested, saying that he has plenty of crooked cops that can help him, and leaves with the file. Back at the Library, Finch confirms that Benton sexually assaulted a college girl after putting something in a drink. She filed charges two days later out of shame, and the physical evidence was inconclusive due to the delay. The girl was Gabrielle Tillman, Megan’s sister, and one year later she killed herself with a drug overdose. Finch and Reese realize that Megan is going to kill Benton to get revenge, but Reese worries that taking someone’s life will destroy her. Carter goes to see Finch as Burdette at his phony address. She asks him about the robbery and Finch has nothing new to add. She points out that it looks like one of the robbers said something to him, and Finch says that the man told him to stop staring at him. When Carter points out that most people look away, but Finch says that he’s not like most people. He insist that all he said was for the man to let him go. Carter seemingly accepts his story and gives Finch her card, and promises they'll catch the man. That night, Reese watches a police captain meet with a prostitute. Finch calls to warn him that Carter is on his trail, and Reese assures him that he already has a plan by making a new friend on the police force who will help them with Fusco and Carter. Megan goes to a rape victims' support group and Reese follows her there. When the meeting becomes intense, Megan goes to the coffee machine; Reese talks to Megan as she does. She says she knows someone other than the woman talking, and Reese says that he lost someone close to him. Megan explains that it took her years to piece together what happened to her friend, and then she saw the man responsible and it all came back. Reese tells her that everyone needs someone to talk to and introduces himself, and Megan gives her name as Kate Leman. At the Library, Reese and Finch review pictures and what they know about Benton. Reese speculates that Benton gives his targets drugs and rapes them, but they’re too ashamed to file charges. Finch runs the name Kate Leman and tracks it to a rental home in Montauk. Reese checks it out and finds a closet filled with containers of lye. He realizes that Megan plans to kill Benton and then dispose of the body. Reese is sure that Megan will get away with it, but the guilt will ruin her life. He suggests that they prevent Megan from doing it by making Benton disappear. Act IV Fusco nervously stands outside the the cartel apartment with his gun drawn trying to decide how best to deal with them. Reese surprises him in the hallway. He’s even more surprised when Reese kicks in the door and takes out Diaz and his men. Reese takes the cartel’s drugs and assures Fusco that they're going to a good cause. Out on the street, Reese walks up to Benton’s car as he stops at an intersection. He knocks him out, puts the cocaine in the car, and stages an accident in front of a police station. The next morning, Reese watches with Fusco as Benton leaves the station with several high-priced lawyers. Fusco is more interested in dealing with the cartel and threatens to blow the whistle on Reese. Reese dares him to do it and Fusco stays silent. Megan is at home preparing for her assault on Benton and listening to the last message that Gabrielle left on her answering machine. Finch tracks the GPS in her pager and warns Reese that she’s on the move. As Reese watches Benton leave his office, Diaz and his men approach him and knock him out. Benton arrives at his apartment and discovers that the security system is shut down. He walks cautiously as Megan steps out of a shadow, tasers him unconscious, ties him up, and straps him to a wheelchair so she can take him with her. At the same time, Reese awakens at the cartel hideout, and discovers that Fusco is there. Diaz explains that Fusco paid them off by turning Reese over to them, and then has his men start beating Reese. As they do, Megan loads Benton into her rented van. Act V Megan drives though the rain as Diaz demands that Reese give them the cocaine. Reese bluffs, saying that he knows that Diaz is working with a rival cartel to betray his boss. The cartel man is surprised at what Reese knows, and his men start to question him. While they squabble, Reese gets free and takes them down. He promises Diaz that if they meet again, he’ll kill him, and then heads for the door. Fusco explains that allowing Reese to be captured was nothing personal. Reese tells him that he’s called in a favor and has arranged for Fusco to do something else for him. He tells Fusco not to do it again and walks away. Megan stops at a diner for gas, where a police officer sits at the counter. Reese comes in, reveals that he knows who she really is, and invites her to sit with him and have a cup of coffee. Rather than make a scene, Megan sits down with him. Reese tells her that if she kills Benton in cold blood, it will destroy her, and that she’ll never really get away with it. As she fumbles with her coffee cup, Megan's nerves finally betray her. Megan asks what Reese would have done if the person he lost was killed. Reese says that he knows what it means to take a life and that it costs the killer the part of himself that matters the most. She wonders if that’s what happened to him. She warns that Benton has seen her face and can identify her. Reese tells her that he’ll have a little talk with Benton and asks for the van keys. She wonders what she’ll get if she does. He tells her that she’ll get her life back, and Gabrielle will get to keep her memory of her sister. Megan asks why he’s there, and he reminds her that everyone needs someone to talk to. Crying, Megan gives him the van keys. Finch reestablishes contact with Reese, who confirms that he has the van and Benton. He says that they’re going to have a little talk, then asks Finch why he saves people. Finch only says that he has his reasons. Reese tells him that their problem with Carter is taken care of. Captain Womack Fusco into the precinct, and assigns him to a desk, then tells him to have Reese send him the photos he has of Womack with a prostitute. As Fusco settles in next to Carter, he introduces himself. Benton awakes at Megan’s rental house in Montauk, across a table from Reese, a gun in front of him. Benton wonders where he is and who Reese is; Reese explains that the woman who tased Benton is gone. He explains that Megan fixes people while he and Benton break them. Reese asks him if people change, and that they both have hurt people. Benton insists that it’s all a mistake, and then says that he’s crossed some lines and won’t do it again. Reese says that he could let Benton go, since he knows that Reese will be watching him for the rest of his life. He wonders if he and Benton can change, but then figures that people don’t really change. Benton insists that both of them can change, and that he doesn’t believe Reese will kill him because he’s a good person deep down. Reese chuckles and says that he lost that part of himself a long time ago, and isn’t sure if he can find it again or it if even matters. He contemplates the gun and says that there are no good people, only good decisions. Benton begs Reese to spare his life and Reese asks Benton to help him make a good decision. Cut to black. es:Cura Te Ipsum/Argumento Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries